Walkies!
by Cybercitizen
Summary: In order to pay her school fees, Angela and her girlfriend Fareeha start a dog walking business together. (Pharmercy, Modern AU, Fluff)


It was a beautiful summer's day in the quaint little town of Blizzard Falls. The sun was shining the sky, the birds were tweeting in the trees and the sound of children who had just started their summer vacation filled the parks and neighbourhoods of the quiet town.

Walking down a street together hand in hand, Angela Ziegler and her Egyptian girlfriend, Fareeha Amari, were on their way to their first client of the day.

The two of them had agreed that for Angela to be able to pay for her tuition fees for the medical school she was hoping to get into, she would need to have some extra cash. Fareeha had suggested many jobs for Angela to try out, but Angela had settled on this one. Dog walking.

Both girls had never owned a pet in their lives, but they knew that this was the easiest option for them both. Plus, they charged a fair rate, which meant they would likely get a lot of clients.

As they headed down the street, Fareeha looked at the back of her hand, seeing the address of their client written down on her skin. "Not far now, babe," she said. She then sighed, holding Angela's hand. "It's a very beautiful day."

"Not as beautiful as you, darling," Angela teased, before Fareeha gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The two of them had known each other since they were quite young, but had only recently gotten together, as the insistence of Fareeha's mother. She was right of course, as Angela and Fareeha were the perfect couple.

Fareeha was always raising Angela's spirits, while Angie would often be the beautiful ray of sunshine that would make Fareeha's day.

Soon, the two were at the address in question, one of the many two-three bedroom homes that made up the neighbourhood they were in.

"So... Who is going to knock?" Angela then wondered.

"You should knock, baby," Fareeha then said. "You're more of a people person than me."

Angela chuckled. "As you wish," she accepted, before she then walked up to the house's front door. She tapped upon the door a few times, waiting patiently.

"Remember Angie," Fareeha reminded her. "Be super polite, we don't want to put on a bad impression."

"I'm always polite," The Swiss girl chirped.

Eventually, the door opened in front of her, revealing a caucasian woman with long brown hair and wearing a tank top with no sleeves, with long grey pants. On her shoulder was a tattoo of what appeared to be a gear and she was rather buff, her biceps very bulky, almost as buff as Fareeha's.

Angela slightly blushed, before composing herself. "Oh, hello, are you Brigitte Lindholm?" she greeted her politely. "My name is Angela Ziegler. I believe you called me about your dogs?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, before smiling happily. "Ah, yes!" She said, in a slight Swedish accent. "Thank you ever so much for coming!" She then turned to her left, before whistling with her fingers. "Hanzo! Genji! Here boys!"

A pair of small puppies then scurried up to the door, yapping happily as they saw Angela, wagging their tongues.

"Awwww," Angela cooed. "Fareeha, come look at them!"

Fareeha chuckled. "I'm not one for cute things babe," she expressed. In her mind, there was only one thing that she considered cute.

Brigitte held up one of the pups in her arms, stroking his little snout. "I've been so busy with work lately, I haven't been giving these little fellas their walkies."

"Not to worry," Angela told her. "Fareeha and I will take care of it."

Fareeha walked over to one of the pups, picking him up in her arms. "Kinda small little guys aren't they," she admitted, brushing their short brown fur.

"They're Akita's," Brigitte stated. "Quite feisty, but they give you a lot of love."

The pup Fareeha was holding then licked her cheek happily, something that Angela found very amusing, as shown by a little giggle she made.

Fareeha sighed. "We'll have them back in a couple of hours, Miss Lindholm. Do they have leads?"

"Sure, I'll get them for you," Brigitte stated, heading into her house.

As Brigitte went to fetch the leads, Angela looked up Fareeha, smiling. "I think this is going well, Fareeha."

"Don't jinx it, Angie," Fareeha remarked. "We still haven't actually walked the dogs yet."

"Well, considering how these little ones are, we should have no problems," Angela agreed, stroking her pup's fur.

Sometime later, after they had gotten the leads from Brigitte, Angela and Fareeha had taken the two dogs to the park for their walk, hoping to tire them out by walking the long way around it. As the two dogs kept skipping forward, Angela tried her best to keep up.

She was completely melting in the hot summer sun, the heat bearing down on her. Her skin was sweating profusely and she felt she would collapse at any second. It was only by sheer will she was still standing up and holding onto the pup's lead.

Fareeha, having been raised in Egypt, wasn't bother by the heat at all, continuing to walk at a steady, comfortable pace with her pup.

As they took a break by a nearby tree, Angela rested her arm on the wood, breathing heavily. " _Mein Gott_... It's so fucking hot."

Her lover chuckled. "You really aren't used to the heat, are you Angie?" She remarked. "You should go and sit down for a bit, let me take care of the pups."

"No... I'll be fine, _Liebling_ ," Angela said, catching her breath. "I never knew this was so much work. It seemed so simple."

Fareeha then chuckled, pulling her dog's lead gently. "Come on, babe. Let's take another walk around this bit of the park then we can start heading back. If we're lucky, I'll buy you an ice cream."

Angela smiled, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "You really are my knight in shining armour."

The two began to walk back down the path, Fareeha hoping they would find an ice cream truck along the way. The beautiful sky and sun made the day seem like a dream. If they weren't considering this as work, Angela and Fareeha would probably be out on a date right now.

As the two neared the exit of the park, the two pups started to run forward, heading towards a nearby bush.

"Hey!" Angela exclaimed, almost having her arm pulled off by the two little puppies. "What's going here?!"

Fareeha chuckled. "They probably just smelled a barbeque or something. Don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say!" Angela cried, before her pup pulled her in the direction of Fareeha, racing towards her at great speed.

Fareeha didn't have time to react, before Angela crashed into her, her lips pressing against her own in a rather accidental kiss.

Both women blushed furiously, Angela quickly pulling away. "Oh, my... That's awkward."

Suddenly, a soft laugh came from Fareeha's throat. "Angie, if you just wanted a kiss, why didn't you say so?"

Angela shyly looked away. "I... Um..."

At that moment, Fareeha's soft, tanned hands cupped her cheeks and their lips met again in another soft kiss, one in which Angela kissed back and held Fareeha close. Their arms wrapped around each other as Angela was blessed by the soft touch of Fareeha's lips.

"Mmm..." Angela sighed, as Fareeha's lips pulled away.

Fareeha giggled. "I love you, Angela Ziegler."

xXx

 **Author's note:** I think this was another prompt I found on Val's blog, but I'm not sure. In any case, I hope you like it!


End file.
